El Fruto Prohibido
by Greenboy2008
Summary: Todo termina donde inició. Un secreto, una revelación y una venganza que ha de consumarse en el icónico momento que cambió la historia que todos conocemos. Un One-shot con mi propia versión de lo ocurrido cuando Blanca Nieves come el fruto prohibido


**El fruto prohibido**

_**Disclaimer: ATENCIÓN. **_El siguiente escrito contiene spoilers, tenlo presente por si aun no haz visto la serie completa. La escena aquí fue inspirada en el icónico momento donde Regina le revela a Blanca Nieves el verdadero motivo de su odio hacia ella y lleva a cabo su plan para consumar su venganza, y aunque aquí sigo la línea original de la serie, he adaptado las situaciones en mi propia versión, de cómo me hubiese gustado que ocurrieran los hechos. Una vez, aclarado esto, espero que leas y sea de tu agrado.

Una suave brisa corría por la verde colina donde el hermoso manzano dejaba caer algunos pétalos de sus flores que se mecían por el rumor del viento. El sol en lo alto indicaba el próximo atardecer y mientras su tenue luz bañaba de un tono rojizo la vereda, dos figuras se perfilaron caminando hacia el manzano de la colina. Tras varias confrontaciones y constantes peleas, finalmente ambas habían decidido terminar con aquello, en el sitio donde todo comenzó.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te salvé de aquel caballo? – preguntó Regina - ¿Recuerdas cuando salvé tu vida?

-Lo recuerdo – respondió Blanca Nieves con sinceridad contemplando a su alrededor – Todo sigue igual

-No todo – la cortó su madrastra parándose en seco al pie del árbol donde se hallaba una lápida de mármol blanco – Esto es nuevo – agregó con voz apagada

-¿Qué es eso? – cuestionó la princesa centrando su mirada en el grabado de la lápida donde sobresalía un corazón ornamentado sobre relieves dorados

-Una tumba….La tumba de Daniel – respondió Regina con voz quebrada dejando ver su dolor por primera vez

-Daniel – respondió la joven consternada al escuchar aquel nombre que removió recuerdos en su memoria, pues casi había olvidado por completo a aquel joven que hacía muchos años, vió en los brazos de su futura madrastra, aquel a quien ella le aseguró que amaba de verdad, aquel por el cual no podía casarse con su padre, quién había roto el corazón de Regina al revelarle que su amor no era correspondido y eso confundió aún más a la princesa – Yo…creí que él

-¿Qué el huyó? – terminó la frase por ella con frialdad – No, eso fue lo que yo te hice creer. Pero la realidad es que el murió por tu culpa – declaró Regina acusatoriamente sobresaltando a la princesa – Tu prometiste guardar mi secreto, lo prometiste pero no cumpliste tu palabra

-Yo no quise que esto pasara Regina – expresó con sincero pesar la princesa consternada

-¡Pero pasó! ¡Pasó y todo esto fue tu culpa! – gritó Regina con rabia

-Ya haz tomado la vida de mi padre ¿No hemos sufrido ambas suficiente? – preguntó Blanca Nieves con pesar

-No – Negó Regina altivamente y fulminó a su hijastra con mirada maquiavélica, una fría sonrisa curvó sus rojos labios y de entre sus ropajes sacó una bolsa de fina seda negra de la cual extrajo reluciente manzana roja, que mostró a la desconcertada princesa.

-No comprendo – dijo finalmente Blanca Nieves tras un largo silencio

-Es muy sencillo querida, tu aceptas comer la manzana y yo liberaré a tu príncipe – exclamó Regina con voz peligrosamente suave, la princesa miró la manzana con temor - ¿Piensas acaso que está envenenada y que al morderla morirás? – preguntó con fría ironía deleitándose con el rostro atemorizado de la joven – Pues supones bien, está envenenada, pero no te matará, Oh no querida, eso es muy poco castigo para tí, al contrario, lo que te espera es mucho peor. Tu corazón dejará de latir y la sangre se congelará en tus venas, tu cuerpo se convertirá en tu propia tumba, porque una vez que hayas mordido mi fruto prohibido, nunca más podrás despertar. Pasarás la eternidad condenada a un sueño eterno que te carcomerá día con día sin oportunidad alguna de despertar.

-¿Y vas a obligarme a comerla? – respondió Blanca Nieves desafiante

-Oh no querida, no serviría de esa forma, tienes que comerla por ti misma

-¿Y Por qué crees que lo haría sin oponer resistencia?

-Porque si te rehúsas querida – amenazó la altiva reina extrayendo un espejo de mano de sus ropajes y al instante mágicamente sobre su lisa superficie apareció el reflejo de James. El corazón de la princesa dio un brinco al contemplar a su amado – Si te opones a comer la manzana, tu encantador príncipe morirá ante tus ojos antes de que tengas tiempo de llegar a verlo por última vez.

Aquellas palabras parecieron perforar el corazón de Blanca Nieves, que sintió como si una espada de doble filo atravesase su pecho.

-No – exclamó ella sintiendo como se violentaban sus latidos

-La decisión es tuya querida hijastra – recalcó Regina implacable – Estoy siendo indulgente contigo, podría hacerte padecer la misma suerte que yo viví por tu causa y ver morir a quien amas ante tus ojos. Podría pero, con eso solo haría que un inocente cargara con tu propia culpa y aunque no lo creas, estoy dispuesta a hacer a un lado a tu querido príncipe, ya que mi objetivo principal eres tú. La verdadera causante de mi tragedia. Juré desde el momento en que Daniel murió, que un día vengaría su muerte, y eso solo se logrará borrando tu miserable existencia de este mundo.

-Regina…lo siento, en verdad….lo siento – imploró la princesa con sinceridad pero sus ojos suplicantes chocaron con las lacerantes pupilas de su terrible madrastra.

-¿Sentirlo? – espetó ella con rabia - ¿Realmente puedes sentir lo que es que le arrebaten la vida a la persona que más amas frente a tus ojos incapaz de hacer nada por ayudarlo?

- Regina…Por favor..

-¡Eso fue lo que le dije a mi madre! – estallo Regina con ira - ¡Le pedí por favor que se detuviera! ¡Que no lo hiciera! ¡Pero no lo hizo!

Los azules ojos de Blanca Nieves se encontraron con los oscuros ojos de Regina, y como si esta pudiese ver a través de ellos, traspaso el umbral de su mirada y la fría barrera de su corazón encontrando su mas tormentoso secreto, la verdadera razón de su odio.

La verde colina y el manzano desaparecieron a su alrededor, como si viajara a gran velocidad y de un segundo a otro, se encontraba presenciando el escenario de la tragedia que marcó la vida de su madrastra. Ahí estaba ella, tal y como la había conocido años atrás, joven y hermosa, pero no solo se encontraba ella, Daniel y su madre estaban allí también.

La altiva Reina de un rápido movimiento encajó su mano en el pecho del apuesto joven quien no tuvo tiempo de defenderse

-_Madre! ¿Qué haces?_ – gritó Regina horrorizada viendo como esta arrancaba el corazón de su amado frente a ella, quién se desplomó en el suelo entre dolorosas convulsiones – _¡Daniel! ¡Daniel por favor no!_

-_Te advertí que no debías desobedecerme_ – fueron las gélidas palabras de la Reina quien sosteniendo el corazón del joven frente a ella lo estrujó entre sus dedos arrancando un gemido de dolor de este quien se retorció entre los brazos de Regina que intentaba protegerlo

-_NO! Madre, te ruego! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Detente por favor!_ – imploró Regina con lágrimas en los ojos aferrándose al cuerpo de Daniel – _¡Lo amo!_

-_Regina…. _– jadeó Daniel con doloroso esfuerzo sintiendo como sus corazón era destruido

-_No tienes derecho de amarlo, No tienes derecho a ser feliz con el_ – sentenció su madre cerrando con fuerza su puño contemplándolos a ambos con profundo disgusto

-_Daniel_ – gimió Regina sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos

-_Te…amo Regina….te…amo_ – fueron sus últimas palabras acompañadas de un doloroso grito

-DANIEL – estalló Regina estrechando con fuerza su cuerpo contra su pecho, y viendo con horror como un fino polvo escapaba del puño de su madre, frente a ella, quien había reducido el corazón de Daniel a cenizas

Los gritos desgarradores de Regina resonaron haciendo eco en los tímpanos de Blanca Nieves a la vez que todo a su alrededor desaparecía y escuchaba las últimas palabras de la reina

_Este es tu final feliz_

Todo cambió drásticamente de nuevo y en unos segundos, la colina, el verde valle y el manzano volvieron a rodearla, Blanca Nieves con lágrimas en los ojos se encontró con las resentidas pupilas de Regina que la miraban acusatoriamente.

-Regina…

-Gracias a ti, ese fue mi final feliz – habló ella sin contener su rencor – ¡El murió! ¡Daniel murió y todo gracias a ti! ¡Porque no pudiste cumplir con tu palabra! ¡La culpa es tuya! ¡Arruinaste mi vida! ¡Y ahora es mi turno, de devolverte el favor! – aseguró alargándole la manzana

Blanca Nieves la contempló y viendo el dolor del recuerdo que atormentaba a su madrastra, comprendió que esa sería la única forma de terminar aquello y proteger a su amado de un destino semejante. Había visto que su odio no conocía limites y si finalmente podía terminar con todo aquello, su vida a cambio de la de James era un sacrificio que no lo pensaría dos veces.

-¿Todo terminará? – preguntó la princesa alargando la mano y recibiendo la manzana

-Como debió haber terminado hace mucho tiempo – respondió Regina

-¿Esto es lo que realmente quieres? – preguntó Blanca Nieves con voz quebrada

-Con todo mi corazón – fue la respuesta de su madrastra, confirmando que jamás obtendría perdón de ella

Espero que esto sea suficiente para ti – fueron las últimas palabras de Blanca Nieves antes de llevar la manzana a sus labios y morderla

El delicado y dulce sabor de la brillante fruta roja se impregnó en su paladar y por unos instantes la joven se sorprendió de aquella exquisitez, no hubiese imaginado que el fruto prohibido que suponía había de llevarla a su desgracia tuviera semejante gusto, sin embargo ante la mirada malévola de Regina y su risa triunfante el desconcierto de la joven fue rápidamente sustituido. El bocado de manzana se disolvió completamente en su boca y una descarga de dolor recorrió el cuerpo entero de la princesa. Sintió como el aire faltó a sus pulmones e incapaz de dar un grito de dolor sus dedos temblorosos aferraron la manzana sintiendo una terrible punzada que aguijoneó su corazón. Alzó sus ojos dilatados de dolor y se encontró con la gélida mirada de Regina y al instante, nuevamente sus pupilas se conectaron con las de su madrastra, viendo a través de sus oscuros ojos.

Encerrado en un frío calabozo, a miles de kilómetros de aquel valle, con las manos encadenadas y ensangrentadas, se hallaba James. Blanca Nieves intentó llamarle, pero una nueva punzada de dolor perforó su corazón incapaz de proferir sonido alguno, sin embargo con la imagen de james ante sus ojos, tan vívida como si estuviese presente de pie frente a el.

El príncipe cerró los ojos de golpe y se llevó una mano al corazón incapaz de contener un gemido de dolor, ante el horror de la princesa que sin poder moverse, solo sintió como la maldición se extendía sobre su cuerpo mermando sus fuerzas, haciendo de cada latido una dolorosa agonía.

_-Blanca Nieves….. – _jadeó James con la mano sobre el pecho sintiendo el dolor que oprimía su corazón

Una lágrima se deslizó por la antes rosada mejilla de la princesa que ahora perdía el color con mortuoria palidez, sintiendo como los dolorosos latidos de su corazón se debilitaban rápidamente acompañados con los gritos desgarradores de su amado resonando en sus oídos, quien gritaba desesperadamente su nombre una y otra vez, intentando sobreponerse al dolor. Entonces con terrible resignación Blanca Nieves comprendió que Regina había llevado su venganza hasta el límite. Haciendo que lo último que ella viera antes de caer dormida para siempre, fuera la imagen de su amado, sufriendo y clamando por ella. Aquel sería el recuerdo que se llevaría con ella mientras su cuerpo se volvía se propia tumba. La imagen de su verdadero amor que sufría su pérdida la atormentaría para toda la eternidad.

_BLANCA NIEVES! – _la voz de James resonó en sus tímpanos con doloroso eco - ¿QUÉ_ LE HAZ HECHO? ¿QUÉ LE HAZ HECHO?_

El lo sabía, sabía que ella estaba en peligro a merced de Regina, el lazo de amor que los unía era tan grande, que el mismo dolor que ella sentía mientras su corazón dejaba de latir, lo sentía el también en aquella opresión terrible en su pecho. Incapaz de mantenerse de pie, el cuerpo de la princesa cayó en el suelo con el fruto maldito aun ente sus dedos, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de respirar, o de pronunciar el nombre de su amado con su ultimo aliento.

Todo a su alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse y no pudo seguir viendo a James, sus gritos se hicieron mas lejanos y su imagen mas borrosa, y por una fracción de segundo, todos aquellos recuerdos que vivieron juntos golpearon en su mente con la dolorosa realidad de que lo había perdido para siempre.

La mirada llena de satisfacción de Regina y su risa triunfante fue lo último que Blanca Nieves vió antes de que sus ojos se cerraran pesadamente una vez que su corazón se paralizó por completo y su yerta mano dejo caer la roja manzana que rodó por la colina. El viento sopló suavemente meciendo las verdes hojas del manzano y mientras el sol se alzó en el horizonte tiñendo el cielo con el intenso color rojizo del atardecer unos, cuantos pétalos de las flores del árbol cayeron sobre el cuerpo inerte de la princesa.

-Finalmente, por fin haz recibido tu castigo – fueron las últimas palabras de Regina viendo el cuerpo de su tan odiada rival finalmente sin vida a sus pies, sin comprender porque ahora que su mas ansiado deseo se había vuelto realidad, una lágrima surcaba su rostro.

NOTAS DE AUTOR

Realmente puedo decir que adoro Once Upon a Time, la he seguido por internet desde que inició semana a semana. Y ahora que ha concluido la primer temporada con un cierre espectacular, surgió esta idea. Ahora que no me queda más que esperar al estreno de la segunda temporada, parece ser que mi imaginación estará activa con esta, mi nueva afición. Espero les haya gustado ;)


End file.
